What Are You Wearing?
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Whilst out shopping with Merlin Morgana buys Merlin something she just knows her brother Arthur will enjoy him wearing... won't he?


_**I don't own Merlin sadly.**_

_**Just a oneshot I thought of.**_

_**Warnings: Malexmale. AU**_

**Summary: Whilst out shopping with Merlin Morgana buys Merlin something she just knows her brother Arthur will enjoy him wearing... won't he?**

**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**

* * *

><p>Merlin moaned, a smile coming to his face when Arthur pulled him closer, the alarm went off one hour ago, Merlin who had the day off had just listened to Arthur calling his father saying he wouldn't be saying he didn't sleep well that night and wouldn't be able to focus today.<p>

"You shouldn't lie to your father Arthur."

"I didn't lie," the blond answered as he slid into his boyfriends tight heat, kissing the back of Merlin's neck when he heard him let out a moan, his fingers lacing together with his and squeezing tightly as Arthur started to rock back and forth.

"Well it wasn't the truth." Merlin moaned as he pushed back.

"Of course it was." Arthur groaned as he thrust forwards. "I didn't sleep well as I spent the night fucking you and won't be able to focus as what we did will just play in my mind until I see you again."

"You're insatiable Pendragon. _Oh fuck!"_

"When I have you like this in my bed who can blame me." Arthur panted as he sped up with his thrusts as he felt Merlin getting closer, his hand letting go of Merlin's and moving it down to the brunets cock where he tugged and squeezed it gently causing Merlin to come, shouting out his name and coming all over his hand while he spilled all he had in Merlin.

"Nothing like a nice morning fuck." Arthur whispered kissing the back of Merlin's ear.

After a few minutes of cuddling Merlin got out of bed and shivered before moving over and wrapping himself in Arthur's dressing gown.

"You are always cold Merlin."

"How thin I am of course I am. You have meat and muscle on you so you don't feel it as much. Besides when in bed with you I don't get to sleep wearing much."

"You do, you always get into bed wearing pyjama bottoms and a top."

Merlin turned to face his blond boyfriend who had kicked the covers off him and was laying flat on his back, hands behind his head, his cock starting to harden again as he looked Merlin up and down. "Are you serious?"

"What?"

"You are getting hard again."

"I know that, it's your fault really for looking how you do. So seeing as it is your fault and we have nowhere we need to be today what are you going to do about it?"

In answer Merlin just smiled and loosened the dressing gown, letting it drop to the floor as he joined Arthur back on the bed, covering them both up.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Merlin was with Morgana, Morgana having helped Merlin get Arthur to notice him which led to dates, going out, amazing sex and practically living together was calling in what Merlin had said when they got together, he owed her big time.<p>

Of course him owing her big time made him think he repaid it when he talked to Leon getting his friend to just go ahead and ask Morgana out, he was wrong, it was the sales at the start of the new year and Morgana wanted to go shopping and picked him to go with her.

"I still don't see why you couldn't take one of your girl friends. Just because I am gay doesn't mean I go girly like you over clothes sales and shoes on sale."

"There are shoe sales? Where?" Morgana asked as she started to look around.

"Over there." Merlin hadn't finished answering before Morgana grabbed his arm and led him over there and in the shop.

"So how are things going with you and Arthur? Have you actually moved all of your things into his flat now? You practically live there."

Merlin laughed. "Yes, he helped me move everything in at the weekend. He even helped me unpack, when he found that I packed my pyjama bottoms he asked why I had even bothered packing them, as I never have them on long."

Morgana smirked as she put a pair of shoes back and picked up a different colour. "That insatiable are you?"

"Me? It is Arthur who has no patience. I put my pyjama bottoms and top on and I guarantee you that I am not in bed five minutes before my top is off and my bottoms are being pulled down."

Morgana sat down as she tried a shoe on. "I don't get it Arthur has had girlfriends before and from what I saw he was never this... eager with them."

"Yes but has Arthur ever had a bloke before me?"

Morgana frowned. "No. Come to think of it he hasn't. Looks like you have turned my brother from straight to gay instead of straight to bi."

Merlin laughed. "He said he isn't either he is just me."

"So no woman turns his head anymore and neither does any bloke?"

"No."

"Wow, he is addicted to you Merlin."

"Seems so." Merlin said a smile coming to his lips.

After they had both had something to eat the sale shopping continued, Morgana promising Merlin only one more shop. After picking out a few things Morgana came out of the changing rooms and posed in front of him. "What do you think?"

"Are you serious? You actually wear that to bed?"

"Yeah. Leon says I look gorgeous in them."

"That's one word."

"What word would you call it."

Merlin cocked his head to one side. "I don't know, several words come to mind."

"This is more comfortable than it looks." she said doing a full turn before frowning at Merlin, he seemed to be deep in thought about something. "Merlin what's wrong?"

"Um. Do they do anything like that for men?"

Morgana gave Merlin her evil smile, knowing what her friend had in mind. "Of course they do. Best part of this is what it says across my arse, fits me just right I think." As Morgana walked away Merlin looked at her arse and saw the word _'Naughty' _printed there.

"Hey Merlin look at this top." She said, coming out wearing a now short sleeved blue top with two hand prints where her chest was and underneath were the words _'Hand ball' _in fancy lettering. "I have to get this."

Merlin laughed. "Well hurry up and get it so you can help me get something similar to what you just tried on."

When they left the shop they went to where they could Merlin what Morgana had got and headed for home. "I really want to see Arthur's face when you get him all worked up and tell him you are going to get into something more comfortable and come out wearing that." Morgana laughed.

"Well seeing as I have never even bothered with these before and Arthur knows they are not me and knows I have been shopping with you today you know who he will be blaming don't you."

"Of course I do. If my name comes up tell him I will be happily awaiting his call."

* * *

><p><em>"Hello?"<em>

"Arthur love. I am home."

_"Hey sweetheart how was shopping with Morgana?"_

"How do you think? She dragged me in every shop that had a sale sign in it."

_"My poor baby."_

"Your poor baby indeed. But on the plus side she brought me something."

_"She did?"_

"Yeah, something she says you will appreciate and love and I have tried it on and I have to admit it is comfortable."

_"Is it something sexy sweetheart?"_

Merlin looked at the item of clothing on the bed. "Well Morgana says when she wears it Leon just wants to rip it off her, I didn't know they did things like this for men."

_"Oh fuck now I am hard. I am lucky to be finishing up. I will be home in twenty minutes."_

"Can't wait. Love you Arthur."

_"Love you too sweetheart."_

* * *

><p>When Arthur walked through the door Merlin wasn't surprised when Arthur pinned him against the wall and devoured his mouth, rubbing his hard length against him. "You still hard?" Merlin panted when he pulled his mouth away from Arthur's.<p>

"Yes." Arthur moaned as ripped open Merlin's shirt and undone his jeans, pushing them down along with his boxer briefs, taking the brunets cock in one hand, his other resting on Merlin's bare hip who was in turn undoing Arthur's trousers and pulling them down.

Once Arthur was free he took both his and Merlin's cock in hand and started to bring them off, his face buried in Merlin's neck who in turn had his hand buried in those golden locks of hair, moaning and thrusting up to get more friction between them.

Once Arthur's hand got them both off he stepped back a little and kissed Merlin in what was a slow and passionate kiss. "Go change into what you got today sweetheart so I can rip it off you and fuck you all night."

Merlin panted and nodded as he headed to their room to change. When he got into their room he picked up the bag and took out what Morgana had got him and couldn't help the smile that came to his lips, he couldn't wait to see Arthur's face when he saw him wearing this.

Taking it out of the bag Merlin stripped down to nothing and bent forwards as he started to put it on, pulling it up as he straightened up. Once he had got it on he checked himself in the mirror and smiled. Morgana was right, it was actually comfortable. "Arthur? Are you ready?" he called out.

"Ready sweetheart."

Merlin took a deep breath and opened the bedroom door.

* * *

><p>When the bedroom door opened Arthur looked up and his jaw dropped when he saw Merlin. "What the fuck is that?"<p>

Merlin looked down at himself before looking up. "It's a onesie." he answered. "They are very comfortable and warm. Morgana said Leon thinks she looks sexy in hers."

Arthur shuddered. "I know what it is. What I want to know, is what the fuck are you doing wearing one? The only thing sexy about that is if you are out of it. I can't rip that off you."

Merlin smiled. "I know. Imagine how warm it will keep me in bed."

"You are not wearing that thing to bed. You don't need that to keep you warm that is what I am here for."

"I can't throw it out. Morgana bought it for me."

"Ah yes my dear sister, you didn't happen to mention anything about our, over active sex life to her did you? Because I know she would ask."

"Well she found it strange as you were never as eager with your previous partners as you are with me, she liked it when I told her what you said about not being gay or straight, just being me."

"What else did you tell her?" Arthur asked as he advanced on Merlin.

"That you were insatiable and couldn't keep your hands off me and within minutes of getting into bed you make sure I am naked."

"And in return she brought you this?"

"Yes. Said she would be happily waiting for your call."

"Oh I bet she will." Arthur said as he headed towards the phone, picking up the receiver and dialing his sisters number.

"_Hello brother dearest, did you enjoy my gift?"_

"You know full well the answer is no."

_Morgana cackled. "I think Merlin will look cute in it."_

"What have I done to you? Did I do something to upset you?"

_"No."_

"Then why wind me up like this and don't you dare say because it is fun."

_"But it is brother dear. Merlin said he sometimes gets cold at night so I bought him the onesie."_

"Liar. You bought him that to wind me up knowing how... eager I am with him and he doesn't need a onesie to keep him warm. I keep him warm."

_"Amongst other things. Onesies can be sexy, Leon finds me sexy and cute in mine."_

"I am not Leon and he has to say things like that to you to stay on your good side as you can be nasty if things don't go your way."

_"Leon loves me, all of me for who I am."_

"It's a good job he does, it just shows he is brave. Do not go buying Merlin anything like this again do you hear me."

_"You can't stop me."_

"No. I can't. I tell you what I can do though, chuck away everything you buy Merlin in future that resembles what he is wearing now."

When Morgana cackled again Arthur huffed and slammed the phone down before marching over to Merlin and fisted the onesie, tugging at it. "How do you get this thing off?"

"There is a small zip at the back, just pull that down and the onesie comes off."

Arthur nodded and turned Merlin around, undoing the zip at the top. "Promise me you will never wear anything like this again Merlin."

"What about when I am full of cold?"

"Well you can keep it for those times when you are sick in bed but until those times come I don't ever want to see you wearing this."

Merlin smiled as he felt the onesie slide off his shoulders and down his arms. "Okay Arthur." he said, loving how Arthur was.

Behind Merlin Arthur knelt as he pulled the onesie down to his boyfriends ankles who then stepped out of them. "Yes." Arthur whispered, his face level with Merlin's arse. "Mine."

Merlin jumped when he felt Arthur bite him on his arse cheek before soothing it with his hot tongue, he closed his eyes and let his head fall back, his arms going up and holding on to the door frame in front of him. "Yours." he moaned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end.<br>**_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
